


Cold

by Noonez_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Sort of? - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tired Tommyinnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonez_Trash/pseuds/Noonez_Trash
Summary: Tommy finds himself in the Nether, the lava seems comforting to his tired body.-read the tags! if I missed some tell me cause I'm running on no sleep while posting this and I could have forgotten some :)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> !! remember the tags/warnings and have a nice day :) !!

He'd been so tired recently. The tiredness made its home within his bone marrow and it seemed to have decided that it would stay there. It weighed him down, making him want to never move again and with it came the coldness. He was always cold now, no matter how many layers he wore the coldness seeped into his bones, into his soul. It felt empty, like it carved out the warmth he once had to make room for it all. Just thinking about it all made him more tired.

He didn't really remember making his way into the Nether, or walking down the bridges until he stood above the bubbling lava. But as he looked down he felt the lavas warmth burn against his skin. The sudden sense of want filled him. He just wanted to be warm again. He didn't want to be tried anymore. 

He wondered how bad it would hurt if he jumped in. The warmth was so tempting, it felt like it was calling for him.

He took a step forward. 

The fall wasn't that far, he thought. The lava was so close from where he stood. He reached out his hand as if he could touch it. From where he was the lava was so hot, it burned his skin but it was the warmest he's been for so long. He wanted to be closer to it.

He hears the cry of a Ghast in the distance, the sounds of the Nether overtake his thoughts. The lavas bubbling is persistent in its calling for him. 

He takes a deep breath and the burn of the smoke that fogs the Nether burns his lungs. It hurts and leaves him coughing.

The Nether is an unforgiving place, it kills without a thought, without remorse. The redness of every wall leaves you lost if you don’t know what you’re doing. It’s terrifying for most and uncomfortable for others. But as he stood in it’s warmth all he could feel was a strange sense of comfort despite the burning of his lungs. 

He knew that if he took another step forward he would end up plummeting towards the lava. He wanted to, he realizes. He’s just so tired and it wouldn’t take much, just a simple step forward. 

He was just so tired. 

He was just so cold. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly it felt like he was flying, he stretched out his arms and smiled. 

**TommyInnit tried to swim in lava. ******

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone reads this I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day/night :)  
> If people like this and comment I might add a part two with ghost!Innit? depends? 
> 
>   
> comments give me life.


End file.
